yandere_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Occult Club/@comment-26662104-20160619050926
There are candles in the club room, and lots of flammable objects... Think about it. Yandere-Chan walks into the Occult Clubroom after school. She walked with a purpose. In fact, she walked with her head held up so high, she wasn'the looking where she was placing her feet. She knocks over a candle. It falls towards Oka Ruto, the leader of the club who was standing inside the circle. The flames start spreading to the carpet, ever so slightly. Oka Ruto was too focused on Yandere-Chan's face to notice the burning carpet. The other members were still reading their books. "Um...hi..." "I'm here to join the club." "Y-you actually...want to join?" "Yes." "This is wonderful news...perhaps the world isn'the such a dark and lonely place, after all...um, anyway, you'really an official member now..." When Oka went back to looking down at her cupped hands, she noticed it. The carpet fire. It was starting to burn her shoes and her stockings. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Yandere-Chan was surprised that such a shy girl could scream so loud. Then again, there was a fire on the carpet, and it was going to burn her shoes too if she doesn'the act soon. She quickly ran out of the room. The other club members stood up, and saw what was happening. Kokuma Jutsu, one of the members of the club, quickly grabbed all of the candles with the help of Chonor Tekina, who was on the other side of the room. She then ran out the room to discard them. However, she wasn't careful enough and neither was Chojo. Two of the bookshelves caugh on fire. The next to leave the room was the backup leader of the club, Shin Higaku. He went to get a teacher. The remaining club members leave the room. Oka Ruto ran towards her home with Supana Churu, and Daku Atsu went and got a fire extinguisher. The teacher followed Shin to the mess. By then, the door was starting to burn. The teacher calls 911. But the fire truck won't arrive until five minutes has passed. Daku tries to extinguish the fire, but it was no use. The fire didn't stop burning until the door was ashes. While running out the door, Oka realized that her legs were slowly burning. But no matter how much she rolled, she couldn't put the fire out. She yelled at Supana to run home, and rolled up to the fountain where her Senpai was sitting. There was no time to admire Senpai. She hauls herself up into the fountain. But the fire was still burning. "Th-this fire..." By then Senpai has noticed. He pulls a dazed Oka out of the fountain. He then rolls her on the ground over and over again. But it didn't work. Oka was reduced to a pile of ashes and Senpai's hands were burning. The fire truck has arrived. It tried to put out the fire, but that didn't work. Shin just stood there. He thought about it for a moment. This wasn't a normal fire. It seems to be hnstoppable and would burn anything until the burnt object was ash. Maybe they had to do a ritual to stop it. He then searches the school. When he reached the fountain, he has his answer. He had witnessed Taro Yamada burn into ashes. He quickly texts everyone in the club to meet him at the fountain. After a few minutes, everyone was at the fountain. They surrounded the ashes of their leader and her Senpai. This causes the fire to stop. The teacher was left scratching her head as to why the room stopped burning.